Playing dead is not, I repeat, not, for amateurs
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Naruto plays dead, when Sasuke finds Naruto in the playing of deadness. What does he do, and how far is Naruto willing to go, for the fun of it. Rated T, because I said so.


-1Naruto was extremely bored, everyone was out and doing their own thing. He had time to kill yet he didn't want to continue training, so lying on the ground was the best thing he could do whilst thinking of the thing he wanted to actually do.

Naruto heard someone approaching and smiled, he had been practicing his 'playing dead jitsu' for ages and really wanted to try it out. He quickly lied down and closed his eyes, smiling at the thought of someone thinking he was dead.

He thought the person that stepped through the door would be Sakura but when Naruto peeked and saw Sasuke's feet he ingeniously figured it wasn't Sakura. Sasuke was glancing at the motionless Naruto lying on the ground, Sasuke couldn't tell what Naruto was doing.

Naruto didn't seem to be breathing however, which made Sasuke kneel down beside Naruto and check his pulse which he couldn't feel. Sasuke was only slightly worried, Naruto was perfectly fine when they left.

Sasuke had to doubt whether Naruto was actually playing a prank or that he was dead.

"Naruto, Kakashi Sensei wants to talk to you" Sasuke said, nudging Naruto's head with his foot.

Naruto was laughing…on the inside.

"_If I can get away with this, then I'll be the ultimate ninja!"_

"Get up now, Naruto" Sasuke commanded, Naruto had to bite his lip and keep calm. He hated when Sasuke ordered him around.

"How stupid do you think I am. I should just leave you there, then see how bored you get" Naruto opened his eyes a peep and saw Sasuke beginning to walk towards the door.

"_No, not supposed to happen like this. Damn it! Sasuke, you're supposed to get upset! I'm DEAD!…aren't I, well. I'm talking to myself. How dead could I be…right" _ Naruto almost shivered at the thought of being dead.

He had no clue as to how long he waited, patiently, not moving…he knew how cunning Sasuke could be. After almost an hour of lying on the floor, the door opened, Sasuke walked in.

"Still there, pathetic Naruto. I'm surprised you could actually stay still in one spot for over an hour" Naruto mentally glared at Sasuke, with his eyes closed. Sasuke spoke with the same emotionless voice, he hated it. Why couldn't Sasuke show any emotion, even though he was supposed to be dead, he wanted attention DAMN IT!!

"What do you want me to do…pity you?" Sasuke teased, Naruto could hear the smirk, the sharpness of his tone as he openly mocked Naruto…again.

"Guess what, I don't care" Sasuke stayed there for almost fifteen minutes, Naruto briefly wondered whether Sasuke had used sharigon (can't spell it, sorry) Then he wondered why Sasuke would even care.

"Alright fine, if you get up right now, I'll…shout you Ramen…or something" Naruto didn't budge…tempting, though, very tempting.

"I'll…teach you a knew technique I've learned" Naruto just remained as still as possible, ah, pay back, he loved it. Pay back? You ask, imagine how many times Sasuke had embarrassed Naruto for no reason what-so-ever. Yes pay back was sweet, and finally his.

"Damn it Naruto, this isn't funny!!" Sasuke stamped his foot impatiently, or was it worry?

"What do you want? Just get up, before I bring in Kakashi" Naruto as enjoying this, Sasuke, for once, was stumbling over his own words.

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and bent down, placing his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto stayed perfectly still, he knew how not to breath.

He always used to go to the far reaches of the ocean, all the way to the bottom. It had became training, to hold your breath for as long as possible.

"I love you" Sasuke said slowly, Naruto's heart fluttered, not just because Sasuke said that, but because he felt the emotion behind it. The emotion that he had dreamed of hearing for years to come from Sasuke's mouth.

He heard Sasuke laugh, he sat up right, staring down at Naruto.

"I knew you weren't dead" Naruto's eyes opened slowly, staring up at Sasuke, Naruto smiled. He didn't smile because Sauske knew, he smiled because the same emotion stayed in Sasuke's voice, and for that, he loved him.


End file.
